


Evidence

by Helia (caretta)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Imprisonment, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: Jason x Dick."Viện trợ!" Gã gọi với, gõ ba lần vào cửa bọc thép trước khi tuồn cái bọc qua ô nhỏ dưới chân.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 2





	Evidence

**Ngày thứ năm**

"Viện trợ!" Gã gọi với, gõ ba lần vào cửa bọc thép trước khi tuồn cái bọc qua ô nhỏ dưới chân.

Một lúc lâu sau, gã mới nghe tiếng bước chân chậm chạp, khập khiễng, sau đó là tiếng sột soạt của gói giấy được mở ra.

"Cảm ơn, Jay." Giọng anh ta hơi lạc, như người hụt hơi phải cố gằn cho ra tiếng. Tiếng tu nước ừng ực, Jason có thể mường tượng yết hầu chạy lên xuống liên tục khi anh ta rót sạch chai nước vào cuống họng khát bỏng.

Sau tiếng phà nhẹ nhõm, Dick tấn công sang chiếc sandwich đồng thời cũng tìm lại tính lắm lời.

"Không ai thắc mắc gì về tôi chứ?" Anh ta hỏi giữa những lần nhai nuốt, xem ra đã hồi sức đáng kể.

Bên ngoài, Jason ngồi xuống cạnh khe cửa chó chui, móc bao châm một điếu.

"Khó bỏ mẹ, cái nhà này toàn bọn cuồng theo dõi. Dễ ngày mai họ kéo đàn đến hỏi cung tôi."

Xem ra Dick cũng ngồi tựa lưng vào cửa, vì sau đó có tiếng ngả đầu đánh thịch ngay sau gáy gã.

"Xin cậu đấy Jay, tôi cần thêm thời gian. Ai mà biết thứ khốn nạn này lại dai như chão thế."

Gã rít hơi, búng tàn thuốc vào một đám mạng nhện bên góc tường.

"Thứ gì bị nén mười năm phọt ra mà chả vậy." Khói xổ từ môi gã theo hơi thở. "Người ta tiêm thuốc một hai lần đã là quá lắm. Chưa thấy thằng ngu nào bạt mạng hơn anh."

Dick không nói gì.

Hút hơn nửa điếu, gã mới nhận ra im lặng từ căn phòng thật ra là hơi thở bị đè nén.

Gói giấy gồm ba chai nước và chừng ấy sandwich của gã bị hấp tấp nhét trả, chỉ còn vỏ bánh không. Giọng Dick nghèn nghẹn,

"Xin lỗi, tôi--"

"Biết rồi, bản năng vẫy gọi." Gã cắp gói vào nách đứng dậy, dí tắt điếu thuốc hút dở. "Có gì cứ nhấn nút chuông, sáng mai tôi qua. Chơi vui."

Hai chữ cuối bị át bởi tiếng rên dài như chặng đường đón nhận một thứ vừa to vừa dài nhưng chưa bằng của gã. Dick nghe thấy không cũng không quan trọng; gã rảo bước lên bậc thang, bỏ lại sau lưng căn hầm cũ kĩ với duy nhất một cánh cửa bọc thép.

**Ngày thứ ba**

"Viện trợ!" Gã gọi, gõ ba lần vào cánh cửa.

Im lặng.

"Grayson, đồ ăn này!" Gã gào to hơn, sốt ruột đập tay thêm một tràng.

Vẫn không trả lời.

Chột dạ, Jason bấp chấp quỳ sụp xuống sàn nhà bụi bặm, nhấc lá chắn khe cửa lên xem--

Trong hai giờ tiếp theo, gã xem.

**Ngày thứ mười một**

Ngoài tiếng nhai trệu trạo, Dick không thốt lời nào.

"Đau hả?" Jason hỏi, tay vô thức vuốt ve mép đùi với hình ảnh anh ta chết lặng vì dục tính.

Gã kiên nhẫn ngồi trong sự trầm mặc đầy áp lực, đến khi phần còn lại của bữa ăn được đẩy ra ngoài. Chiếc sandwich vẫn còn hơn một nửa.

"Lát tôi sẽ mua thuốc giảm đau." Gã nói, phủi quần đứng dậy. Chỗ gã hay ngồi quẹt qua đúng hình một cái mông. Cũng phải biểu dương anh ta, suốt thời gian gã ở đây không rên một tiếng, chỉ trừ lúc đánh rơi chai nước phải dướn lưng theo. Gã cá bữa ăn ban nãy được giải quyết trong trạng thái nằm.

"Jay, khoan..."

Câu nói xìu ngay sau âm tiết thứ hai. Gã đứng chờ hai phút, và khi Dick không có dấu hiệu gì muốn tiếp tục, bước đi.

**Ngày thứ tư**

"...Pin?"

Gã ước gì giọng nói không để lộ chuyện gã đang đỏ mặt tía tai.

"Phòng trường hợp... của... mấy thứ đó... nếu anh..."

Giọng Dick cho thấy anh ta đang nén cười. Mẹ.

"Cậu chu đáo quá, Jay."

Mẹ kiếp nội cái chuyện gã phải google "omega động tình cần chuẩn bị"-- Lại thằng chó Roy không biết xấu hổ-- Mẹ nó!

"Khỏi cảm ơn. Khăn dùng xong cứ vứt vào túi đấy, tôi đem giặt."

Gã dậm bước thình thịch lên bậc xi măng để át tiếng cười ngằn ngặt phía sau.

**Ngày thứ bảy**

"Hôm nay ông già đến tìm tôi."

Tiếng cười về vụ tụt quần xì của Oliver sáng nay tắt phụt.

Gã đếm Dick há miệng lấy hơi đủ ba lần, cuối cùng mới thốt ra,

"...Rồi sao?"

Gã nhún vai, mép áo cọ cái soạt trên kim loại.

"Bảo tôi lần cuối có ai nhìn thấy anh là ở địa bàn của Drake, nhưng nhắc tôi để mắt cho ăn chắc. Yên tâm, tôi xoá hết CCTV rồi. Barbara cũng không lần ra đâu."

Dick thở nhẹ một hơi, dù giọng vẫn chưa hết chần chừ.

"Rồi cậu bảo sao?"

Gã phì bã thuốc ra. Quên bật lửa, đành nhai sống vậy.

"Thì bảo 'Mặc xác nhà ông, đéo phải việc tôi' chứ sao? Dịch ra là 'Tao ghét nhưng sẽ để ý', ông già tự khắc hiểu."

Cũng sẽ không nghi ngờ, chặt đứt đầu mối nơi này. Dick biết tính ông, xem ra khắp ngoại ô Gotham chuẩn bị ăn một trận càn quét.

Anh thở dài.

"Cám ơn, Jay. Tôi không làm phiền cậu lâu nữa đâu."

Sự mất mát trong anh ta khi nghe đến Bruce, gã nhai qua loa rồi nhổ đi như bã thuốc trong mồm.

**Ngày thứ nhất**

Dick đổ vào qua cửa sổ, môi tìm da gã khắp nơi trong bóng tối.

"Này, này, này..." Jason đùn đẩy hai cái rất nửa vời. Sự thật là gã cũng vừa thò tay xuống chăn vuốt mấy nhịp xong, đúng là buồn ngủ gặp chiếu manh.

Ghè nhau một phát cho đỡ gấp, 69 một lần, lại chuẩn bị trèo lên sô pha đá penalty. Phải cắm đến ngón thứ ba vào rồi Jason mới nhận ra có vấn đề.

"...Này, anh bóp cả tuýp vào đấy hả?"

"...Gì...?" Dick vẫn tiếp tục cọ lên cọ xuống trên người gã. Sướng quá, gì... À không, không được! Dick ngu vì sex có thể hiểu chứ gã mặt mũi để đâu?

"Tôi bảo anh tiếc của sắp hết hạn hay sao mà chơi cả tuýp thế? Ướt mẹ nó ghế rồi!"

Mai thằng Roy lại được dịp diễn văn cho mà xem. Đéo ai nhắc bao nhiêu lần thay tã cho Lian xong không đổ rác nhá.

Chắc nhờ vẻ mặt táo bón của gã, cuối cùng Dick cũng có tí tỉnh ra. Anh ta nhìn xuống giữa chân mình năm giây, thít quanh tay gã hai lần, sau đó mặt trắng bệch, lầm bầm,

"Thôi xong."

Jason rất muốn táng cho mình mấy phát, vì đến hiệp ba gã mới nhận ra cái mùi làm gã mụ hết cả óc nãy giờ là gì.

Và một khi đã nhận ra rồi, nhận ra nó đặc quánh và thôi thúc và bứt rứt đến mức nào, bản năng đầu tiên của gã là lật sấp Dick xuống thọc trước tính sau.

Không, mẹ nó! Gã tự tát một cái. Tát luôn Dick một cái, vì anh ta lại kẹp rít tay gã chuẩn bị ngồi phịch xuống.

"Omega?!! Thế là thế mẹ nào??!!!" Gã tuột cả hai tay bận việc để nắm vai anh ta lắc lắc.

Nói thật là Dick trông càng lúc càng giống mấy thằng diễn gay porn, nhưng nhờ công lắc của gã, mặt anh ta chỉ đỏ chứ chưa đến mức thộn.

"Hầm trú... Nhanh lên... Cần..." Gã biết câu sau là gì. Gã biết vì chính gã cũng mong làm câu đó ngay bây giờ. Gã có ba năm kinh nghiệm để biết Dick vừa chơi cao bồi vừa cãi nhau với gã có sức công phá mức nào, đừng nói bây giờ anh ta trông như thế này lại còn là loại ấy mở miệng nói cái chữ kia.

"Cần cái mẹ nhà anh!" Gã bổ vào phòng quơ chăn quấn quanh Dick ba vòng vác thốc anh ta lên vai, chạy ù ra xe, chằng dây như bao hàng rồi nổ máy cho cả xóm nửa đêm bật dậy. Gã phóng vù vù, mục đích là đi cho cóc ai nhìn rõ chân tướng cái mớ lùng bùng sau xe, không ngừng lẩm bẩm với con cu, "Cố đi em, cố đi em, tí anh cho em đi nhấc gái..."

May là chỗ gã đến ở một khu vắng vẻ dân nghiện cũng không thèm ở vì ngại đi bộ xa. Dừng xe trước một loạt chung cư bỏ hoang đổ nát, gã ôm Dick chạy quanh mấy hành lang rác rưởi, dừng chân ở một góc tối hù rồi, sau hai nhịp lấy hơi, mở miệng.

"Xác nhận."

Từ góc tường chiếu ra một tia sáng quét qua người gã từ chân lên đầu. Gã tập trung để không chớp mắt khi mảnh sáng quét ngang đồng tử.

"Xác nhận. RH. Có khách?"

"8715-B-23."

"Mật khẩu đúng. Chào mừng ngài trở lại."

Gã nhẹ nhõm bước vào khi bức tường dày cộp trượt sang bên. Thật ra lúc đầu ai scan cũng sẽ được chấp nhận, nhưng không đưa mật khẩu sẽ bị mìn nổ tại chỗ.

Cảm ơn chúng mày, tao biết là tao bệnh. Học trò lão Dơi mà.

Chỗ này chắc phải mấy năm gã không quay lại nên bẩn kinh khủng, may nhà giam đóng kín hầu như không bụi. Vứt Dick lên tấm đệm ở góc phòng xong, gã hỏi nhanh.

"Cỡ bao nhiêu?"

Dick chắc còn đờ đẫn vì màn di chuyển như chớp giật. Vừa thoáng thấy mùi omega lại tản ra, gã quay phắt đi, nghiến răng.

"Anh chịu được cỡ bao nhiêu?"

...Cũng qua kẽ răng, lý nhí, "Cỡ 4". Gã chỉ thoáng liếc lại đủ để thấy anh ta cúi gằm mặt, đỏ lên tận đỉnh đầu.

Đêm đó cho đến giữa trưa hôm sau là khoảng thời gian lao động cật lực của hai người, chỉ tiếc là cách xa nhau. Đến lúc cô em thứ tư đã tát vào mặt gã đòi trả tiền gấp ba hoặc ra toà, Jason mới cho mình tí tự hào sau năm dấu tay chói lọi.

Nút của gã cỡ 5.5.

**Ngày thứ chín**

Cuối cùng gã mở miệng hỏi một câu mà cả hai đều lẩn tránh.

"Này... Tôi tưởng bình thường động tình chỉ ba ngày? Có bùng thuốc thì cùng lắm là một tuần thôi chứ?"

Lại không đáp. Chiến thuật vô cùng hiệu quả, nhất là khi áp dụng bởi một tên thích bép xép cả ngày.

Đến lượt gã thở dài, điếu thuốc vê trên tay không hút. Hút cũng vô dụng, muốn hay không mũi gã vẫn ngửi rõ mồn một, sau mắt gã vẫn nóng cháy cái hình ảnh anh ta quỳ sụp trên đệm, một tay đem thứ hàng giả không ngừng nghiến sâu vào chỗ mẫn cảm nhất trong người. Gã vẫn nghe tiếng thở thút thít như sắp khóc; gã vẫn nếm được tổ hợp ba thứ dịch mặn chát tanh nồng; gã vẫn áp vào tấm lưng ấy, ấn mình vào nơi chặt thít lại trơn trượt đến mức gã váng đầu; tay gã vẫn nắm hờ dương vật nặng trĩu nóng bỏng, ác ý xiết tay mỗi lúc anh ta run rẩy muốn bắn ra...

Gã tự có câu trả lời giữa hai chân đây, và Dick biết, nhưng anh ta không hỏi.

"Grayson." Gã cất lời, giọng khản hơn gã tưởng. "Tôi có thể gọi ông già--"

"Không!" Anh ta đập tay vào cửa. "Tôi cấm cậu nói cho ông ấy! Ông ấy không thể biết! Tôi thà chết hay là ngủ-- chứ không-- không--"

Xem ra Dickie-bird cũng tự biết mình nói lỡ. Để gã cắn lưỡi nốt cho.

"Thà ngủ với thằng tôi, chứ nhất quyết không để lão già bận lòng, đúng chưa? Nhưng trước tiên anh cứ thủ dâm đến hấp hối đã rồi tôi sẽ vào giải quyết hậu quả. Thật ra tôi cũng tính vậy đấy, nên coi như chúng mình tư tưởng lớn gặp nhau."

Gã muốn thấy mặt Dick lúc này. Gã muốn xô cánh cửa này, rạch ngực anh ta ra, muốn xem lão khùng kia đã gieo rễ những thứ gì mà thâm căn cố đế đến mức anh ta cứ quấn theo như con chó thế. Nhân tiện gã cũng muốn moi bụng mình luôn, để xem tại sao tình một đêm thành hai đêm, hai đêm thành sáu tháng,...cho đến tận mẹ nó ba năm sau. Ba năm, mà sao cái thứ này chưa nguội bớt đi? Ba năm, sao đống than trong bụng gã vẫn cứ hun hừng hực đến mức gã chắc buồng phổi mình đã đen thủi và tim cháy quắt queo.

Sao cái nhà này toàn một lũ cố chấp ngu đần?

Hôm sau gã cư xử như bình thường. Dick cũng cố nói chuyện, nhưng hay dừng giữa câu, quên mất mình định nói gì.

**Ngày thứ tám**

Trong gói đồ ăn của Dick có để một chiếc khăn gã quấn quanh cổ cả đêm, dù trời nóng lè lưỡi.

Gã thở phào là anh ta giữ nó. Hi vọng có thêm mùi alpha kì động dục sẽ kết thúc nhanh.

**Ngày thứ mười ba**

Một bàn tay đặt lên tay gã khi gã vừa nhét chồng khăn qua. Jason rùng mình rụt ngay tay lại.

"Jay..." Không có chữ làm ơn, nhưng đó là giọng khẩn cầu.

Đừng có làm thế với tôi. Lạy chúa đừng có làm thế với tôi. Chính gã cũng đang cầu xin. Gã muốn đập nát cuộc đời mình ra.

"Jason... Tôi không sửa được ba năm. Chết tiệt, tôi không sửa được mười năm. Nhưng lúc-- tôi không biết mình đi đâu, tôi chỉ biết mở mắt ra tôi đã ở nhà cậu..."

Anh nói thế là thế nào ngần này rắc rối còn chưa đủ hay sao anh muốn giết tôi luôn có phải không? Mẹ nó gã không thể chịu hơn được nữa, gã không thể--

"Cấm anh gọi tên lão, nếu tôi vào trong đó."

"...Sẽ không."

"Và tôi đã vào là miễn bỏ dở, đã làm phải làm đến cùng."

"Tôi cũng thế."

"Sau đó, đừng để tôi nhìn thấy mặt anh nữa."

"...Thoả thuận vậy đi."

Cửa vừa mở, hormone tích cóp của một tuần liên tục tát vào mọi giác quan của gã. Giây phút gã nhào lên hôn Dick, gã nhận ra mình bị dị ứng mùi omega, vì bỗng nhiên mũi gã rất cay.

**Ngày thứ sáu**

Tốn rất nhiều công sức đáng viết vào truyện điệp viên, cuối cùng gã thó được một tấm may ô ướt phát tởm mặc lúc tập tạ của lão già.

Gã mang nó đến lúc đưa đồ ăn, mấy lần rút ra khỏi túi, rồi lại nhét vào.

Cuối cùng gã vứt nó ra bãi rác. Một mớ dúm dó như cách gã tự an ủi mình, tao chưa bao giờ nhận là quân tử.

**Ngày thứ mười lăm**

Lẽ ra Dick phải biết sex với gã không bao giờ cơ bản.

Lưng gã rát xít, mồ hôi làm cháy rõ mồn một những chỗ bị móng tay Dick cào lên. Đến một lúc gã cáu tiết trói ngoặt tay anh ta ra sau, vì gã muốn chơi ống niệu mà bị cào mất tập trung bỏ mẹ. Gã phải tự phục túi đồ chơi mình mua về đầy đủ vô cùng. Có lẽ chính lúc mua gã cũng hi vọng phần nào... Nếu không, chỉ nghĩ đến anh ta dùng chúng rồi xóc lon cũng đủ.

Giờ thì mọi thứ trải quanh gã, rõ mồn một, đến mức gã ngỡ mình bị photoshop vào trong mơ. Mớ tóc đen ướt đẫm của Dick; mồ hôi cù trên sống mũi gã; mớ âm thanh đứt đoạn, yếu ớt nhưng đều đặn bị gã húc thẳng từ ruột lên cuống họng; hai đốt ngón tay còn nhô ra của thanh kim cắm trong niệu đạo Dick, quanh chân hấp hối phụt ra tinh. Và quan trọng nhất là cách cơ thể anh ta đang mút chặt đang vuốt ve quanh dương vật gã, những đợt sóng cao trào nho nhỏ truyền khắp toàn thân chuẩn bị cho một cao trào tê liệt sắp nổ, chỉ cần gã rút cái que ra.

Gã cầm lấy đầu que, cắm sâu vào đến khi đầu tròn ở ngay sát mắt.

Chắc Dick đã rú lên, nhưng rung động trong lồng ngực anh ta bị động tác bất thần dữ dội của gã trung hoà gần hết. Bị anh ta kẹp lâu như vậy gã sắp hết chịu nổi. Gã bẻ hai đùi Dick mở ép xuống đệm, ép anh ta đón nhận, hai tay bị trói nghiến xiết lấy mặt đệm chỉ giúp gã cố định dễ hơn. Gã cầm lấy đầu que, rút ra lại cắm vào, xoay tròn để những chỗ gờ to nhỏ trên thân kích thích anh ta vượt ngoài tầm đón nhận của lí trí. Miệng anh ta tuôn một tràng nửa la hét nửa cầu xin gã cá chính anh ta cũng không ý thức được, và nhìn vào gương mặt đầy nước mắt ấy, gã thoả mãn bắn ra.

Nhưng Dick thì chưa được thả. Gã thở hào hển vào ngực anh ta, kiên nhẫn chờ cậu nhỏ lại ngẩng đầu.

**Ngày thứ mười tám**

"Jason, dây xích này để làm gì?"

**Ngày thứ mười sáu**

Gã thử ấp tay lên trán Dick.

"Bớt rồi. Cùng lắm chiều mai là hết."

Omega động tình đều trong trạng thái sốt nhẹ. Làm với anh ta lúc thường đã sướng, ở nhiệt độ này thì không thể so bằng.

"Tốt. Chỉ cần cậu nhớ chu kì cuối đừng có bắn trong là được." Dick ngái ngủ nói từ mớ chăn hỗn độn.

"Thế em không muốn có con với tôi à?" gã làm bộ thảng thốt ôm ngực. Dick không thèm đáp, mi dài run run bên rìa vệt trắng của nước mắt đã khô. Gã ngứa ngáy muốn quẹt nước bọt vào ngón cái lau nó đi, nhưng nghĩ lại, gã đặt đầu anh ta xuống gối rồi đi quơ quần áo.

"Tôi mua đồ Hoa đây, thích ăn gì?"

Dick rầm rì, "Mì trứng bò" rồi lập tức bất tỉnh. Jason lắc đầu -- chủ yếu gã muốn rít một hơi. Mấy ngày ở với tên ghét mùi thuốc lá làm gã cuồng cẳng.

**Ngày thứ mười chín**

Lão già không bị thương nặng lắm, chỉ dập nội tạng cộng thêm nát mất hai chân.

"Bài học lớn nhất ông dạy tôi -- đặt bom thì đừng để đồng hồ phát ra tiếng bíp cho người ta dễ chạy."

Gã nhìn xuống mớ óc trộn máu cùng những mảnh sọ văng vương vãi.

"Và giết trước rồi hẵng nói gì thì nói."

**Ngày thứ hai mươi**

"Tôi đã nghĩ đến chuyện thả anh ra, thật đấy."

Gã hài lòng luồn tay vào mớ tóc vừa sấy khô -- đây có lẽ là lần đầu tiên gã được vuốt chúng khi không dính mồ hôi ướt nhẹp. Dick nằm rất ngoan, rất yên tĩnh trong tay gã, ánh mắt hờ hững của kẻ đã say thuốc đến mụ mị.

"Nhưng khi giết lão già xong, tôi mới biết làm vậy không bao giờ đủ. Chưa chi Drake đã luẩn quẩn, rồi chuẩn bị nhãi con và Barbara cũng sẽ mò tới. Mẹ, đến cả Roy cũng bắt đầu bóng gió tôi. Anh đĩ thật đấy, Grayson -- tại sao anh không thể hài lòng với chỉ một người? Họ đều là alpha, thả anh ra với họ làm sao tôi yên tâm nổi?"

Gã vuốt ve vòng sắt trên cổ Dick. Nó được dây xích nối vào một chiếc còng cùng chất liệu trên cổ tay gã.

"Lúc tôi nói dây xích này sẽ giữ anh bên tôi vĩnh viễn, tôi đã chấp nhận. Thứ gì cũng có cái giá phải trả. Nếu tôi không thể giết hết những người muốn chiếm đoạt anh, vậy còn một cách đơn giản nhất..."

**Ngày thứ mười bốn**

Một khi ôm lấy Dick, lòng tự trọng ít ỏi gã góp nhặt bên ngoài cửa đã tan vụn như tro thuốc.

Gã trượt chân, thì đã sao? Có lẽ chẳng có gì anh hùng khi cho anh ta quyền lựa chọn hết. Có lẽ trước đây gã là thằng hèn, chỉ dám vụng trộm nhấm vụn bánh rơi chứ không dám xông lên giật cả ổ.

Nhưng giờ vẫn còn chưa muộn.

Gã phục xuống hôn ngấu nghiến, toan uống đủ trong ba ngày cơn khát của ba năm.

**Ngày thứ mười bảy**

"Xin lỗi Jason," anh rất muốn nói vào tai gã thế. Dưới chân giường họ lăn lóc vỏ chai nước và hộp giấy đồ ăn Hoa, thêm một đống vỏ thuốc giảm đau gã mua cho anh bữa trước.

Một trong số đó khiến anh bị dị ứng nhẹ. Không có triệu chứng gì ngoài gây sốt, nên không được ghi vào hồ sơ.

Gã nhăn mặt và thỉnh thoảng bĩu môi trong giấc ngủ, cử chỉ trẻ con nếu kể ra ban ngày chắc chắc sẽ bị chối bay. Chỉ lúc không phải đối diện với cái nhìn như dao sắc của gã anh mới cho mình cân nhắc, có lẽ Jason có thứ Bruce không thể cho anh. Có lẽ suốt thời gian anh nghĩ mình hướng về ông, trong vô thức anh đã tìm chỗ dựa nơi một bờ vai khác.

Nhưng giờ cậu ta đã tổn thương quá sâu. Sau hôm nay, họ sẽ không còn qua lại nữa. Nên anh có muốn kéo dài lần cuối cùng cũng không sai, phải không?

"Có lẽ chỉ một chút, một chút thôi... Tôi có yêu cậu đấy."

**Ngày cuối**

Gã bế Dick, giọng vững vàng dù tay có run run.

"Xác nhận."

"Xác nhận. RH. Có khách?"

Gã cười, trong cay đắng có ngọt ngào.

"Tôi cũng yêu em."

End.


End file.
